


Flowers and Eden's stars

by Mikamod



Series: Stars in Eden, Flowers in the Ring [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Everything Hurts, Implied Mpreg, Multi, Original Character(s), Rare Pairings, kellabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:56:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: It was no secret that Alpha's Abby and Marcus were in a relationship with the Omega Bellamy and from it, Bellamy was blessed with a little miracle on the Ring.





	Flowers and Eden's stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for taking the time to read this and this might be the longest authors note I’ve written. So bear with me if you will, this is an A/B/O Established Kellaby fic, which the most important things to know about how I write A/B/O are:
> 
> Alpha females and Omega males intersex, Omegas go into heat twice a year but can become pregnant at any time it's just it's more likely to happen while in heat. Any other fandom-specific stuff will be covered in this fic.
> 
> I know this is a huge leap to take but if you’re still onboard then enjoy~

The Ark 6 years and five days after Praimfaya

“Soups up!” 

Well, Bellamy knew that would quickly end Raven and Echo’s sparring. 

“Daddy!” His little girl hurled herself at his legs, eagerly looking out the window when he lifted her up into his arms. 

“Speaking of green how’s Eden doing?” 

He finally turned away. “Still just a dot.” 

A disappointing sight but he didn’t expect it to change, not for a long time the radiation is survivable but that didn’t mean earth was. He still had to hold on to that hope. His family was down there, he had to hope one day he would meet them again, that Flora would finally meet the people they told her, slightly sanitized, stories about. Finally meet Abby and Marcus, her other parents.

“Emori, take a break.” He sat Flora down in a chair and took the bowl Monty offered him. 

“I don’t know why you waste your time.” Raven sighed out, then with more authority, “Atmospheric radiation blocks radio signals. They’re down there we just can’t hear them.”

Emori passed behind the two Blakes, giving the little girls hair a quick brush over. None of them shied away from talking about most of this stuff with her there, it was easy to talk about the future it was just the past they were careful with.

“We waste our time so they know there's a place they can live.”

“Ground radiation has been survivable for a year, they can live everywhere.

“I think we can all agree green is good.”

The two share a quick kiss as Flora pulls a disgruntled face, Bellamy knew it was at the couple, not the food. She ate this almost since she could eat, at least until the supplies in the pediatric and Omega wings of the med center had run out of food. Thank god the Go-Sci station held the med center or Flora and probably Bellamy would be dead.

“Yes his is, but this stuff still sucks.”

“It’s not that bad Harper.”

The older Beta just smiles and shook her head. 

“Flora you haven’t had real food-”

“Hey!” The Alpha responsible for said goop called, teasingly cross.

“-so you don’t know that this isn’t good, at all.”

“Remember strawberries,” Echo said, “Or deer.”

“Deer?” Flora was always questioning, always wanting to learn about the ground, it reminded him of when O was little and wanting to learn everything about the Ark. 

He allowed his mind to wonder as Echo explained deer to the youngest of them. 

Flora was somewhat a miracle, conceived on the last heat he had spent with Kane and Abby, his Alpha’s, he had found out two weeks after they docked on the ring. It had been Murphy who found a way to get into the Med center allowing them to have supplies for him. The hardest part, in all honesty, had been her birth, sure he had helped deliver a baby before but he had been seven at the time and had his mother telling him what to do.

It turned out Emori and Echo, apparently, in Azgeda all Omega’s helped with births, to any gender giving birth, knew enough about childbirth to keep both him and Flora alive but without the ability to give an epidural it had been brutal on him.

 

The fact that Murphy had confirmed that the pediatric wing, as small as it was with the old one child law, had provisions for newborns still usable was another stroke of luck, due to the how little chance any omega or beta had to be able to properly breastfeed due to the tight rations of the Ark.

A lot of things had to happen just right for Flora to be sitting here beside him, a combination of her three parents. His and Abby’s curls while colored the same dark brown as his own and Marcus’. She had his skin tone and freckles, and while all three had brown eyes something reminded him deeply of Marcus’ eyes when he looked at her.

“I’ll try and boost the signal from the antenna.” 

“Shotgun.” Emori nearly threw herself across the table. “Spacewalk! Yeah!”

“I know the feeling, but I’ll an assistant who actually listens to me.” 

“I will do everything you say.”

Bellamy sighed taking his eyes off his daughter.

“Or we could figure out a way to get to the ground and tell them about Eden ourselves.” 

The tension in the room went up a little. 

“She worked on the fuel problem all morning.” Emori indignantly pointed out.

“Six years and seven days.” Was his only reply to that, even if he knew that Raven could only do so much. 

“Time violation!” Flora called out.

“Dishes, latrine or Murphy. You choose” Harper Picked up after her.

“Sorry, I know we said we wouldn’t talk about it and I know you're doing the best you can.”

He took his bowl and passed it to Monty.

“Seconds?”

“Yeah right, I choose Murphy.” He quickly kissed Flora on the crown of her head. 

“Get ready for bed when I get back I’ll tuck you in.”

-Line-

They didn’t make it that far, or more fittingly they made it farther than that. To the mining ship where Raven, Murphy, and Flora were simply awaiting words of peace to come down.

Clarke was alive, and here. He was able to hug her again.  
“Clarke, you saved us all.”

Her voice shaking in response. “You saved us all.” 

“I have something to tell you.” He wished a hundred times up on the ring, to tell anyone who wasn’t up there with him about Flora. Tell Octavia she’s an aunt, Abby and Kane they were parents, he never thought he’d get the chance to Clarke that, she had a little half-sister.  
The only Arker to have that distinction aside from himself.

“Bellamy, we’ll have time to catch up later. Right now we go dig out the bunker.”

“I can tell you on the way it’s important and I think you’ll understand.” He pushed as they flew towards what remained of Polaris. “I have a daughter.”

She looked at him a million thoughts clear on her faces, a thousand questions on the tip of her tongue. “It’s-?”

“You have a younger sister Clarke.” He smiled at her, “She’s with Raven right now, we figured it’d be safer there than here with the crew cryo-frozen and plenty of places she could hide. When Raven and Murphy come down they’ll bring her. “

“Look at us parents.” She said with a huff of laughter.

“Well I think looking after about 100 kids made us parents a while ago. I still can’t believe they didn’t think we knew about those nicknames.”

The rest of the flight was silent for the most part too worried about what they might find inside the bunker. 

They were right to be worried Bellamy smelt it the when he landed, even as he cradled his sister in relief, even as Kane pulled him into his arms. Blood thick and old in the air, a fighting pit. 

He didn’t get the chance to ask why Kane was in the pit, or where Abby was before they lifted everyone from the bunker and Octavia had pulled him aside, didn’t have time to talk with either of them before they walked off with Diyoza. 

-In the Valley- 

“Do you think an army of murders and thieves would follow me into a sandstorm?”

 

“I highly doubt it.” Kane knew he had to tread lightly in this situation, he was hanging on to safety by a thread, hanging onto Abby by a thread, the pain of ALLIE, of losing Clarke and Raven of losing Bellamy driving her farther into the bottle of pills. 

He couldn’t let her go into the ring, he couldn’t lose her any more than he was to her addiction. Not after losing Bellamy to space. Couldn’t lose them both, even if it feels like he had, despite Bellamy being back on the ground with, he presumed, the others that had gone to get Raven.

“You like tequila”

“I don’t know I've never had it.”

“Todays your lucky day” Diyoza sat in one of the two chairs, presumably waiting for him to sit down as well.

“I wish you hadn't given Abby back those pills” 

“Wishes are for the weak that's what my father used to say, he hide me from the seal team sent to bring me in my team they put two in his head like I trained them, I heard them upstairs and knew it was over so I slashed my own throat.” She gave an almost apathetic shrug, though her face had a grimace on it, “shoulda put two in my head”

“The pill thing is between you and your … wife as long as she can do her job we don't have a problem.” She slides the other glass to him.

“Abby's not my wife”

“Oh, Kanpia” She drank the whole thing in one go.

He nearly choked when he did the same, it reminded him of the strongest of the moonshine Jasper used to make, liquid fire down his throat.

“Better than tea don't you think”

“Does that mean you're gonna bring our people over”

“Maybe but first tell me about Octavia.”

-on the Gagarin-

Diyoza looked at the child in one of the cells, she had been on the main station with Reyes and the boy. Neither would tell them who she was but looking at her, that skin tone with those freckles. She had to be Bellamy Blake’s kid, plus underneath all the combined scents of the people she had been with, there was the smell of an honey, same as Octavia and Bellamy. She would reckon to guess it was a scent their mother had as well. But the girl also showed a striking resemblance to two of her ‘Guests’ 

She remembered how tightly Blake and Kane had hugged in the bunker almost as tightly as the siblings. She opened the door, looks like she had a new bargaining chip with Kane.

-DeadZone-

Octavia watched as her friends piled out of the rover, as did a teenage grounder girl who immediately ran up into Clarke's arms, and Octavia didn’t miss the wistful look on Bellamy’s face.

That’s when she saw Echo embrace her brother, the banished omega nuzzling him. Scenting him. 

He seemed to carry affection for traitors too easily.

 

-Two days later Shadow Valley-

They spoke of new hope, a town to rebuild life to rebuild society.

“I have another surprise for you Marcus.”

She leads him back to town, to the abandoned vain they had found Clarke's girl in. She opened the secret door.

“Come on up.” 

She thought it best to hide the six-year-old from a group of murders, so she used a place already made to hide a child, the little girl took the hand Diyzoa offered her to steady her.

“This.” She turned the girl to face Kane. “, is Flora Blake.”

She couldn’t say Kane had the same look of awe in his eyes as when he felt her child kick, this was more. She knew he would know right away, know that the child was his.

The girl stood there for a moment only moving forward when Kane kneeled down to eye level with her.

“Hello, Flora.” She almost heard the man struggling with his emotions. 

“I’m Marcus.”

Charmaine was shocked at how fast the little girl flung herself into Kane’s arms. “Papa!”  
-line- 

She knew this man, of course, she did. Her Daddy told her all about her Papa and Mom. 

He looked almost like her dad had described, but he seemed sadder, his hair longer and shaggier. 

She couldn’t say she liked it. 

“Are Daddy and Mom here too?” 

-line-

Marcus hugged her tighter, heartbreaking at her question.

Bellamy was at Octavia’s mercy, Abby was two doors yet a million miles away.

He buried his face in her hair, smelling mint, oil, metal and there it was honey. He never understood why all child kept the scent of whichever parent carried them, but she had the same scent as Bellamy. He briefly scented her rubbing his wrist against hers, something he saw parents do to their child but never thought he would be able to do.

“Your mom’s here but she’s very busy.” He told her and looking her over to see if any injury had come to her.

“I say we pay the good doctor a visit.” Kane snapped to look at Diyoza.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, we wouldn’t want to interrupt her work.” He hugged his daughter tightly. 

“Nonsense.” Diyoza walked outside, the way she looked at them as she promised trouble if they didn’t follow.

Flora stayed tucked into his side, watching carefully, observing the world around her. “It’s pretty.” She whispered to him.

“It is.” 

They got to the door as Raven made her way out, he allowed Flora to run to the mechanic.

“Raven!” 

“Flora!” 

The two collided into a hug. “I was scared, Lil’ Bit. You’re not hurt are you.”

He watched as the two checked over each other, Flora reaching out to touch the shock collar around Raven’s neck.

“What’s this?”

Raven glared at Diyoza. “Nothing you need to worry about. Where ya headed to?”

Flora smiled brightly, smacking him with the rare image of Bellamy doing the same. “Ms. Di- Diyoza said my Moms in there and I finally get to meet her. “

It broke his heart, how excited she sounded, but he knew how much everyone in the bunker had changed from the stories this girl had been told. He didn’t know if she could handle it alone, with the only two family members she truly knows here being keep locked up and her primary parent farther away from her then he ever could have been.

He could see it on Raven’s face, she knows about Abby. 

“Abby’s asleep, and we don’t want to wake her up okay.” Raven knelt down taking both of Flora’s hands in her own. “But Echo is here too. If it’s okay with Kane maybe you can come with me and say hi to her.”

They both looked to Diyoza who nodded her head.

“Come on.” Raven held onto one of her hands and lead her off to the church.

 

-The Second Dawn Bunker-

“We used to share rations you, me and mom. I used to give you half my heat rations.”

Bellamy looked for any sign of his sister in the cold leader beside him.

“Yeah, I remember.”

“Mind if I?” He broke off a small piece of the biscuit.

“Say the words.”

“Okay,” He said the same words to Flora as he used to Octavia. “Over the teeth and through the gums-”

“Not those words” Her eye’s hard and sharp “Omon Gon Oson”

He humors her repeating them. 

“So how many lives have you come to beg for?” She slips the words out before taking a bite.

“None.” He assures her, secure that his plan would work. “I want you to know I love you very much, no matter what happens.”

She looks at him, annoyance in her face.

“Get to the point.”

He sighed, but he had to stop this war. Stop the bloodshed, the endless cycle. For the human race, for his family, for Flora to never have to go through what the 100 and generations of Grounder children went through.

“I made a deal with Diyoza.”

He stayed still as Octavia burst from her chair.

“If Wonkru surrenders we can all live in the valley.” 

There, he can see as the algae starts to work, as Octavia desperately reaches for him, looking to him for help. Not that he could afford to offer it. All he could do was keep her silent and soften her fall to the ground. 

“My sister, My responsibility.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was a ride, this might be one of my longest one-shots. Thank you for reading it, feel free to leave a comment, leave Kudos or come check out my tumblr ideasandrps, I do have a post there for other headcanons I have for this AU there.
> 
> For now, this is a one-shot but as the season goes on it might get added to.


End file.
